The application relates generally to airbag modules and, in particular, to an airbag module containing an inflatable airbag cushion configured to deploy forward of an occupant seated in a rear seat of a vehicle (e.g., 2nd or 3rd row of a vehicle).
The rear seat airbag module described herein includes an inflatable airbag cushion that provides support to an occupant seated in the rear seat of the vehicle and absorbs collision forces to absorb energy of the occupant in the event of a frontal or near frontal crash of the vehicle.